I Want What I Want
by WraithRaider
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. The Undertaker wants Matt Hardy, one way or the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own (a girl can dream). I make no money from this. It's all purely for pleasure. I also make no claim that anything contained herein is true or in any way a representation of any person's actual life, actions, or sexual preference. Vince McMahon and WWE own; I'm just playing with them.

This follows no particular timeline.

**I Want What I Want**

Damn, just looking at Matt Hardy was enough to make him hard. His dark curls framed his beautiful face as he leaned in to talk to his brother. Everyone else in the locker room wanted Jeff; his piercing green eyes, his svelte little body. Yeah, the little Hardy was walking sex, but he wanted the darker Hardy in a way that he couldn't explain. He had to have him, had to control him, had to possess him.

Matt got that feeling again. Someone was watching him. He casually glanced around the backstage area, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Batista and Orton were waiting to make their entrance through the curtain into the arena. Edge and Christian were making their way back to the locker room, their match having just ended. The Undertaker stood off to the side, head bent, his long hair hiding his face, and he seemed to be in a deep discussion with his brother, Kane. Nobody seemed to be overly interested in Matt as he stood with Jeff, chatting about where they were going to eat after tonight's show, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"I'm going to change and I'll meet you at the car, Jeffro." Matt turned from his brother and started towards their locker room. He had just entered when someone roughly pushed him from behind. His forehead bounced off the wall and he was momentarily dazed. He grunted as someone twisted his arm up behind his back. "Keep quiet and listen," his attacker said quietly. Matt tried to push back, but winced in pain as his arm was twisted harder and pushed up higher. "Stop fighting or I'll break it." Another hard twist and Matt stilled, pain shooting up his shoulder. He couldn't see who was behind, but ventured to ask, "What do you want?"

The voice behind him chuckled low. Matt felt his neck being nuzzled and panic spiked through him as the voice answered. "I want you."

"Wh-what?"

A hand snaked through Matt's hair, pulled back and slammed his head against the wall again. Matt groaned in pain. He was spun around by his attacker. He struggled to focus his eyes and gasped in surprise when he realized he was face to face with the Undertaker.

"What the hell?" His voice was cut off by the hand that closed around his throat. Both of Matt's hands flew to Taker's, desperately trying to pull it off. Taker just stared calmly at Matt, while squeezing the air from him. Matt's struggles lessened. Taker leaned in and licked along his throat. "You're going to be mine, Hardy." Matt shook his head.

"You say no now, but soon you'll be on your knees begging for me to take you." He sucked at Hardy's neck, even as Matt shook his head no again. Taker slammed Matt's head back again and left him in a crumpled heap.

Matt sat on the floor, gingerly touching the lump forming on the back of his head, and wondered what the hell that was. Had the Undertaker lost his mind? Matt sat another few minutes before realizing that Jeff was still waiting for him. He made up his mind not to tell Jeff about what had just happened because one, he didn't want to worry Jeff and two, he really couldn't believe that it did happen.

Matt sighed as he approached his car. It looked as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. The hood was caved in, the windshield broken, and all four tires were slashed. This was just too much. The first sign of trouble was subtle; all of his luggage had disappeared. Then his hotel room was trashed. The last time, only the tires had been slashed on the car, but this was the last straw. Matt stormed back into the arena. He turned the corner and nearly ran headfirst into Kane. The Big Red Machine stood against the wall, his massive arms folded across his chest. Matt could tell even in the dim light that he was smirking.

"It's only going to get worse," he said shaking his head.

Matt only glared at him. "Fuck you!" He began pacing the hall. "What the hell is his problem? What's he want from me?" Matt roared.

Kane looked back at the younger man and cocked his head to the side. "Everything."

"Why me?" Matt groaned in frustration.

Kane stopped Matt's pacing by grabbing his chin. He turned his face side to side, as if studying him. Matt really was beautiful, so Kane understood why his brother wanted him. "You're pretty," Kane whispered into Matt's ear. Matt smacked his hand away. "Tell Taker to fuck off! I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Kane laughed, low and menacing. Matt stalked away, but stopped short at Kane's voice. "Funny thing about little brothers. They're always getting themselves into trouble." Matt turned slowly. "My big brother would do anything to protect me."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Is that some kind of threat against Jeff?"

Kane pushed off the wall. "Call it a warning, but the longer you make him wait, the more you're gonna suffer." Kane turned the corner and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**There should be page breaks (a lovely line of "o" denoting a passage of time or change of subject. Don't know why they didn't appear in the first chapter, hopefully they are here. Sorry it's short, but it seemed to be the appropriate place to break. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

Monday Night Raw came and went and with it was the Undertaker's first attack on Jeff. Matt was not scheduled for a match that night, so he stayed at the hotel. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found the wrestling show. He lounged on the bed, bored, barely paying attention to the matches taking place. Orton vs. Cena, Edge vs. Rey Mysterio and so on.

He sat up when he heard Jeff's theme music and smiled as he watched Jeff make his entrance. He was wrestling Christian tonight and Matt expected to see a great match between the two. It started out as Matt expected-Jeff performing his usual high flying moves and Christian trying to ground him. Jeff had just given Christian a kick to the face, knocking him to the mat, and was slowly climbing to the top rope, probably to hit him with a Swanton Bomb. A ripple of noise swept through the crowd and Matt saw many turn towards the entrance area. The Undertaker had come out and was staring at the ring, a look of malicious intent on his face. His lips curled into an evil smile as he made his way down the ramp and towards Jeff. Jeff, focused on his opponent, never saw him coming. Matt watched helplessly as the Undertaker reached up, took hold of Jeff, and tossed him off the top rope onto the mat below. Christian, woozy, but rising to his feet, saw his chance and took advantage of the opportunity. He picked Jeff up, DDT'd him and quickly pinned him. The Undertaker stood at ringside, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

_**Passage of time/change of subject/Passage of time/change of subject/Passage of time/change of subject**_

Matt got that feeling again. He was waiting with Jeff to go out to the ring, having a tag match against Edge and Christian, and without looking, he knew that the Undertaker was watching him. He tried to ignore it, but it gave him such an uneasy feeling, especially after what Taker and then Taker and Kane had done to Jeff. After that first attack on Raw, both Taker and Kane had come after Jeff the following week. Luckily they didn't have a chance to do any damage. Jeff was fortunate enough see them coming down to ringside and was quick to get out and back to his locker room. Matt was hoping that they wouldn't get any trouble from the brothers, but he couldn't shake the feeling that tonight would not go well.

The Hardy Boyz theme music started and Matt and Jeff whipped through the curtain and headed for ringside. It was a good crowd tonight and they roared when both Matt and Jeff climbed the ropes and gestured to the fans. Edge and Christian's music started and Matt and Jeff watched as they came through the curtain. They made their way to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope. They yelled at the fans, pointed at the Hardys, and talked smack. The ref called for the bell and the match got underway.

Things were going well. Then all hell broke loose. Matt saw Taker and Kane out of the corner of his eye, at the top of the ramp, just as he hit Edge with the Twist of Fate. Instead of pinning him, he went to Jeff quickly. Jeff was yelling at him to go for the pin, but stopped when Matt motioned towards the ramp. Jeff stopped short, Matt turned, and both brothers saw that the Undertaker and Kane were no longer at the top of the ramp, but nearly to the ring.

J.R. couldn't believe his eyes. "Well Michael Cole, I don't know what's going on with the Undertaker and Kane, but it seems that the Hardy Boyz might be in for a world of trouble. Two weeks ago, the Undertaker attacked Jeff during his match with Christian, and just last week Jeff was lucky enough to hightail it out of here before both Taker and Kane got a hold of him. I don't know what Jeff Hardy did, but he and Matt better get out of there now."

Matt and Jeff were thinking the same thing, but Taker and Kane blocked their way from the ring. Matt leaned into Jeff and whispered, "I'm gonna distract them, you get the hell out of here!"

Jeff shook his head. "Mattie, I'm not leaving you out here alone."

Matt grabbed Jeff, a desperate look in his eyes. "Jeff, please, I don't want to see you get hurt. When I draw their attention, you go and don't look back, I mean it!" he hissed.

The Brothers of Destruction were now on the ring apron. Christian was smart enough to stay out of the way, and pulled Edge from the ring. They headed for the back. The crowd was going wild, the noise deafening, but the brothers just stood there staring down the Hardys. Matt stepped away from the corner, bounced off the rope, ran across the ring, and hit Kane with a flying drop kick. "Jeff, go!" he yelled as he quickly got to his feet and backed away from Taker's grasp. Jeff jumped off the ring and started around one side at a run. Taker was in the ring advancing on Matt. Kane was getting up from the floor, where Matt had knocked him, and spied Jeff coming around the corner of the ring. Jeff only got five feet up the ramp, before feeling a large hand catch the back of his shirt and pull him back. He struggled as Kane dragged him back, effortlessly tossing him into the ring.

Matt cursed softly when he saw Jeff land in the ring. This was so not good. Taker had turned away from him at the sound of Jeff hitting the mat. He reached down, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled the younger Hardy up. Kane had just climbed in the ring and Taker roughly shoved Jeff to him. Taker turned back to Matt. "You brought this on yourself."

Kane grabbed Jeff by the throat. Matt knew he intended to chokeslam him, so he quickly skirted around the Undertaker and kicked Kane in the stomach. He immediately dropped Jeff, but the kick didn't really hurt him, it just made him mad. He hit Jeff with a clothesline, knocking him to the ground, and then started to kick him. Matt made an attempt to help his brother again, but the Undertaker caught him by the back of the neck and forced him to his knees. Matt fought as Taker gripped his neck painfully. Taker leaned down close to Matt and whispered in his ear, "This is your fault. And the next time I won't be so nice." He squeezed Matt's neck tighter and made him watch as Kane gave Jeff the Last Ride. Taker gave Matt a hard kick to the back of the head, let him fall to mat, and walked away with Kane following closely behind.

Matt sat up groggily and crawled to where Jeff lay on the mat. He cradled Jeff's head in his lap, gently opening Jeff's eyes to check on him. Jeff moaned as he came to. "What'd I do?" Jeff asked quietly. "Why'd they come after us?"

Matt looked away guiltily. "Don't worry, Jeffro, it won't happen again," Matt vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff had been taken to the hospital to be checked out. He tried to argue with Matt that he was alright, but Matt insisted. One, he wanted to be sure that Jeff wasn't seriously hurt and two, he didn't want Jeff around to witness what he was about to do.

Matt made his way to Undertaker's locker room. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing . He wasn't sure why, but he slowly and quietly opened the door and cautiously stepped in. He was surprised that it looked like any other locker room. He shook he head and laughed quietly to himself. What was he expecting, really? It was obvious that the Undertaker wasn't here and Matt made the quick decision that he would deal with this some other way and started to back out of the room. He turned to leave, but stopped short. Undertaker stood in the doorway.

Matt gulped and took a step back as Undertaker entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Matt shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the way the man just stood there, staring at him, not saying a word. The bigger man crossed his arms and casually leaned back against the door. Matt couldn't take it anymore. He felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. "Stop it," he said softly.

Taker smirked. "Stop what, Mattie boy?" He still hadn't moved, blocking Matt's way out of the room.

"You know what," Matt hissed. "This," he swept his hand around the room, "All this."

"No, no, no, Mattie boy," Taker said as he pushed away from the wall. Matt stood his ground as Taker approached, knowing that the larger man was trying to intimidate him. He kept his breathing measured as Taker brought a hand to his cheek and caressed it. The gesture would seem endearing from someone else, but Matt knew that this was part of Taker's sick game with him. He couldn't do this. He pushed Taker's hand away from his face. "Don't touch me," he stated as he walked around Taker and towards the door.

Matt's breath came out with a grunt as he was grabbed and slammed against the wall. Taker's big hands were twisted up in his shirt, holding him off the ground. Taker leaned in close. "I told you you'd be mine. I told you you'd be begging." Matt pounded his fists into Taker's sides, desperately trying to get away. Taker's grip tightened and he slammed Matt back again. "Stop fighting me, Matt," he whispered softly. One hand held Matt against the wall, the other dropping to grope Matt's groin. Matt began to struggle again. "Stop!" he yelled as Taker continued running his hand over his body.

Taker pulled Matt away from the wall, punching him in the stomach in the process. Matt doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath. Taker then punched Matt in the kidney, causing him to drop to his knees. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked back, forcing Matt to look at him. Taker snarled, "Stop fighting me, boy!"

Matt spit in his face. Taker smiled, then slammed Matt's head into a bench. Matt's vision swirled and he let out a pained groan as Taker kicked him over onto the floor. He tried to cover up as Taker laid into him with a series of vicious kicks, curling up into a ball on the floor, desperately trying to protect himself.

"Stop." The word came out so softly Taker nearly didn't hear it. He kicked Matt one more time. "What was that, boy? Did you say something?" Taker taunted.

"Please stop," Matt whispered. His back hurt, his sides ached, his head was pounding, and he seriously thought that the Undertaker just might beat him to death. "Please…"

"Please what, Mattie boy?" Taker asked, his large form towering over Matt. He nudged Matt in the side with his booted foot. "Let me hear you beg."

"Please, don't hurt me," Matt sobbed.

Taker kneeled down next to Matt and brushed the hair off of his face. "Now was that really so hard?"

_**Page break/change of subject/ Passage of time/ Page break/change of subject/ Passage of time**_

Taker had scooped Matt up from the floor and taken him to his hotel room. Matt lay quietly in the bed, scared to move after the beating Taker had given him. His body and head ached. He could hear Taker moving around the room and squeezed his eyes shut. He silently berated himself, he was not a coward, but this shit with Taker was really freaking him out.

He held his breath when he felt the bed dip under the Undertaker's weight, a large hand settling on his head, fingers running through Matt's hair gently. Matt got the distinct feeling that Undertaker was petting him and it creeped him out even more. They stayed like that for a while, Taker watching TV, hand softly stroking Matt's hair, while Matt lay as still as possible, trying not to draw the larger man's attention.

Taker glanced down at the still form beside him, wondering if the boy was even breathing. Matt hadn't moved since he had put him in the bed. He shifted and pulled Matt towards him. Matt let out a soft groan of pain, but still didn't move. Taker began nuzzling Matt's neck, kissing and biting at him, while his hands moved under Matt's shirt. Taker felt Matt begin to tremble, but continued his exploration of Matt's body. He turned Matt onto his back and removed his shirt. Taker could see the bruises marring Matt's dark skin, and he lightly traced them. Matt shuddered, whether from pleasure or pain, Taker didn't know nor did he care. He pulled Matt's pants off and threw them into the corner of the room.

He stared hungrily at Matt's naked body. It was better than he imagined. Hardy's olive skin was such a contrast on the stark white sheets. Taker raked his gaze up and down the younger man's body and settled on his face. Matt's dark eyes were wide with fear. Taker lowered his lips to Matt's, feeling the boy stiffen beneath him, and forced his tongue into his mouth. He explored Matt's mouth, shoving his tongue deep, leaving Matt breathless when he finally pulled away. He stared at Hardy's swollen lips and flushed face.

Taker returned to kissing Matt and felt his body begin to somewhat relax. He rubbed his hands over Matt's chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers, turning them to hard buds. He dropped his hands further down Matt's body, moving to his groin. He gripped Matt's shaft, causing him to gasp into his mouth, and began to slowly stroke him.

Matt began to struggle beneath him. "Taker, please stop…" he panted. Taker pulled up from Matt's mouth. "I think you can call me Mark," he chuckled. He stopped stroking Matt, and Matt thought that he might get a reprieve. That thought quickly left his mind as he felt a finger enter him. "Mark," he whined, uncomfortable with the sudden intrusion, hands gripping Mark's shoulders. Mark leaned down and swallowed Matt's protest with a kiss. Matt continued to squirm as Mark added another finger. Matt let out a squeak of pain and turned his head, breaking the kiss. "Mark, please stop, please…" Matt begged.

Mark leered down at Matt. "Come on Mattie boy, don't make me hurt you again."

Matt turned his head away from Mark's intense gaze. "I've never done this before," Matt whispered embarrassingly.

Mark continued to stare at the younger man, studying him. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that you're a virgin, Hardy." He began to move his fingers in and out of Matt as he spoke.

"No, yes, no, I don't know, I-I mean I've never…." Matt gasped as Mark added a third finger.

"Been fucked in ass." Mark cheerfully supplied. "Or sucked dick?"

Matt groaned again as Mark continued stretching his tight hole. "Both," he panted. Mark broke out in a full smile. Not only was he going to have his Hardy boy, he was going to be the first to use that ass and mouth….and the last. No one else would ever touch his Mattie Boy.

Mark twisted his fingers inside of Matt, hitting his prostate, pulling another groan from the younger man. "Please, Mark, stop, I don't want to do this", Matt whined. Mark grabbed Matt's hand, putting it on his cock. "Your body says you do." Matt was surprised to find that he was hard. The Undertaker was molesting him and his body was responding. Matt felt dirty and his face reddened with shame.

Mark smiled as he positioned himself between Matt's legs. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of Matt's tight passage, stretching him further. He wanted Matt to feel the pain when he took him, but he didn't want to tear him. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand, squeezing some into his hand. Matt started to shift away, but Mark stopped him with one hand on his belly. "Stay still," he commanded and Matt immediately stopped moving. Mark stuck his fingers back into Matt, coating his pucker with the lube. He then pushed Matt's legs further open and drove into him in one smooth motion. Matt let out a wail of pain, feeling as though he was being torn in two. One of Mark's hands muffled most of the Matt's cries as he began thrusting into Matt's tight passage slowly. "Sssshhhhh," Mark whispered hotly into Matt's ear, "we wouldn't want the people next door to think I'm raping you or something." He smiled at the glare that Matt gave him. It was quickly replaced by glistening tears as Mark began to move faster and harder.

Matt couldn't stop the tears from falling. He didn't want the Undertaker to see him cry, but the pain was horrible. He had never been with a man before and didn't understand how Jeff could do this, let alone like it. It was like his insides were being ripped apart. Taker seemed to take pleasure in hurting him and his muffled cries seemed to turn him on, pushing him to drive into Matt harder, so Matt tried to hold them in. Taker raised his body and rammed into Matt from a different angle, hitting his prostate, causing a jolt of pleasure to course through Matt's body. He couldn't hold in that cry and Taker seemed to notice the change, thrusting into Matt again with the same result. He grabbed Matt's legs, pushing them farther apart and up towards his chest, allowing him to bury himself further into Matt's body. Matt's breath came out in pants as Taker continued pounding into his ass, hitting his sweet spot, and to Matt's shame driving him closer to orgasm. Matt tried to fight it, to will his body to stop responding, but it didn't work, and he felt his balls tighten up just before he came, the warm liquid splashing on to his stomach.

Mark knew the second his Hardy boy came. Matt's already tight tunnel got that much tighter, muscles spasming, clenching down on Mark's cock, milking his own orgasm. He shoved into Matt roughly and came with a grunt. He lay on top of Matt for a moment before rolling to the side, taking Matt with him, cock still buried in his ass. He brushed Matt's hair to the side and nipped at his neck. Then he latched on, sucking and biting the tender skin, marking the boy as his own. Matt made no attempt to move away, too tired and way too sore at that point to care about an Undertaker-sized hickey.

Mark laid there, wrapped around Matt for a bit, but decided they needed to get cleaned up. Matt let out a slow hiss of pain as Mark pulled out of his body and fresh tears threatened to spill. Matt took several deep breaths to calm himself. He was surprised when Mark lifted him off the bed and carried him to the bathroom, setting him carefully on the toilet lid. Matt sat quietly as Mark started the shower, not sure what to say. Taker had raped him, that was for sure, but Matt had responded to it, even coming, and he could have fought him, but he really didn't, so was it even really rape? Matt was so confused. Taker pulled him up by his hand and guided him into the shower. Matt groaned as the hot water hit his body. He ached all over and the spray felt wonderful. He tensed as he felt Mark's hands on him, but slowly relaxed as he felt his body being washed with a soft cloth.

"So, what now?" Matt asked softly.

Mark's hand moved around Matt's body, softly caressing his chest with the soapy wash cloth. Matt felt Mark's body press against his back and Mark's breath was hot on Matt's neck as he answered. "You're mine," he stated matter-of-factly.

His tone irritated Matt. He was not some fuck toy. "Yeah, so what the hell am I supposed to tell people? I doubt anyone is gonna believe we're dating or something," he said bitterly. He tried to move away from Mark as he spoke, but he felt Mark's big hands fall to his hips, holding him in place.

Mark had every intention of cleaning himself and Matt up and then going to bed. He figured the boy would need to rest, but damn if he wasn't getting hard again. He couldn't help it, rubbing his hands up and down Matt's body and the sight of that firm ass, well who could resist that? "If someone asks," he breathed into Matt's ear, "you only have to tell them one thing." He began to massage Matt's hips as he spoke. "And what would that be?" Matt asked with a sigh. Mark licked up the side of Matt's neck. "You tell them you're mine," he growled, slamming back into Matt's ass. Matt's already sore body was not ready for the second intrusion, and he yelled out in pain. Mark set a harsh pace and Matt knew that only Mark's hands at his waist kept him from collapsing. Mark continued pounding into his sweet Hardy boy and this time he let Matt scream all he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt walked through the corridors of the arena, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. He just wanted to get to his locker room as fast as he could. He glanced back and forth as he walked, hoping that the Undertaker wasn't around. He turned the corner quickly, knocking into someone. He stumbled a bit, but kept himself from falling.

"Man, I'm sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going," he explained. He broke out in a smile when he saw that it was Christian he had run into. He and Jeff and Edge and Christian were great friends, even though they wrestled each other often. They all knew it was just business and their matches didn't spill over to backstage like some people's. "Matt, how you been? Haven't seen you around much lately."

"I'm good. Been real busy." Matt looked around nervously. He was happy to see a friend, but didn't want to stand out in the open. "Hey, come on back to my locker room and we'll catch up. Jeff'll be thrilled to see ya."

"Yeah, that's cool," Christian stated, falling into step beside Matt as they started towards the Hardy's locker room. Matt's mood lightened as he and Christian talked. Matt was suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned against the wall. He saw the feral glint in Taker's eyes before his mouth was devoured in a brutal kiss. Taker pulled back. "I'll see you later," he told Matt. Matt knew it wasn't a suggestion.

Christian shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" Matt didn't answer. "Dude, are you and Taker dating or something?"

Matt looked up. "Yeah." Or something.

_**Passage of time change of subject passage of time change of subject **_

Jeff ran down the arena's corridors as quickly as he could. He didn't dare slow down; knowing the Undertaker and Kane would be hot on his heels. They didn't find his practical joke on them nearly as funny as he did. He careened through a random door when he thought he saw the two big men around the corner. God, Mattie was going to kill him when he found out what he had done, having told Jeff to steer clear of the two men. Jeff couldn't figure out why since Matt was seeing Taker, but the look on Taker and Kane's faces was so worth any thrashing he might get from his big brother. He quickly shut the door, giggling to himself.

"What's so funny, fruit loop?" Jeff jumped, startled by the voice. He hadn't bothered to see what room, or more importantly, whose room he had ducked into, and now he realized he should have. "Uh, sorry, I, uh, was just hiding from…" his voice trailed off as Randy Orton approached him, stepping extremely close to Jeff, crowding him against the door. Randy fingered Jeff's rainbow colored hair. "I'll hide ya," he drawled, twirling the hair.

"Hardy!" Jeff and Randy both heard the roar echoing through the halls. "Oh, shit." Jeff said, hearing footsteps nearing Randy's door. A hand covered his mouth. "Sssshhhhh," Randy said, "they won't come in here." Jeff would have been grateful for Randy's help, if not for the hand he felt ghost over his groin. His eyes grew wide as Randy groped him and he whimpered behind his hand. Jeff squirmed as he heard the sounds stop outside Randy's door, Taker and Kane's voices coming through. Randy pressed into him roughly, reading Jeff's expression. "I wouldn't," he warned. Jeff froze at the tone of Randy's voice and at that moment would have been thrilled for the Brothers of Destruction to find him.

"You are so hot, Jeff," Randy whispered as he continued to fondle Jeff through his clothes. "The things I could do to you. I'd love to pound into that sweet little ass of yours. You'd be screaming my name." Jeff closed his eyes, concentrating on Taker and Kane's voices. Randy heard the second they left too. He smiled, hoping to get Jeff underneath him. Jeff, however, had other plans. He licked the palm of the hand covering his mouth, drawing Randy's attention, who slowly lowered his hand. Jeff leaned in and kissed Randy lightly on the lips. That was all the invitation Randy needed. He deepened the kiss, tongue probing Jeff's mouth. Randy let out a whoosh of air as he felt Jeff's fist connect with his stomach. He stumbled back holding his gut and watched as Jeff quickly ducked out of the room.

_**Passage of time change of subject passage of time change of subject **_

Damn, why wouldn't Orton just leave him alone? Jeff had always had a thing for Randy, those piercing eyes, the chiseled good looks, but really, it didn't give him an open invitation to molest Jeff every chance he got. So far, Jeff had fended off Randy's advances, but it seemed that Randy was only becoming more determined. He groped Jeff in the hallways, he accidentally brushed against him in catering, hell, he had even cornered him in the showers.

Jeff had been washing up after a match, massaging shampoo into his hair, when he felt someone watching him. He slowly opened his eyes to find the Viper standing in the doorway. Jeff sighed. "What do you want, Randy?" The only problem was Jeff knew exactly what Randy wanted. Now, normally Jeff would have been all over this, but Randy was just too pushy. Jeff liked being pursued, not stalked. Guess Randy's intensity boiled over into everything he did. Randy advanced on Jeff, quickly pinning him to the wall. "Randy, dude, no means no. Take a hint." Jeff struggled to break Randy's hold, but his grip was like a vise.

A noise drew Randy's attention and he let Jeff slip from his grasp. Jeff pushed him away and went back to showering. He didn't need the unwanted attention that an altercation with Randy would bring. When he saw Kane enter the showers, he knew Randy would bail. Randy was psychotic, not stupid.

Jeff almost let a laugh escape as he watch Randy slither out of the room. Kane made his way to the stall beside Jeff. "What's up, rainbow?" Jeff shook his head as he washed out the rest of the shampoo.

"Was that Orton slinking out of here?" Kane noticed that Jeff blushed slightly and looked away. "Yeah, he was, uh.." Jeff's voice trailed off.

"He bothering you?" Kane asked. "Yeah, well, he just won't leave me alone." Jeff answered. "Please don't tell Mattie. He'll go after him."

"Yeah, okay kid. Don't worry about it."

_**Passage of time change of subject passage of time change of subject **_

If anyone was in there to see, it would have looked as though the Undertaker and Kane were having a casual conversation with Randy, but Randy knew it was anything but. It was a warning. The Brothers of Destruction had barged into Legacy's locker room, shoved Ted and Cody out, and locked the door. Their voices never went above a low growl, both telling Randy in no uncertain terms to keep his hands off Jeff or they would break them. Other threats followed, ranging from the breaking of Randy's legs, taking out a knee cap, and the loss of certain body parts to bodily harm to both Ted and Cody.

_**Passage of time change of subject passage of time change of subject **_

"This is done!" Matt roared. Taker had groped him in front of a group of wrestlers, including Batista, Ziggler, and The Big Show. He had been getting catcalls ever since.

Taker stood there calmly, just staring at the younger man. The look on his face reminded Matt of an indulgent parent watching a child have a temper tantrum and that just pissed him off even more. "No more Taker, I mean it! I'm not your damn plaything!"

Taker smiled. "But I like playing with you, Mattie boy."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, Matt, I love it when you talk dirty." Taker quickly approached Matt, but Matt stood his ground, refusing to back away. "You know, Kane's taken quite a liking to Jeff, there," he said quietly, nodding his head towards where Jeff and Kane stood. Matt turned their way. Jeff was wildly gesturing, spinning his arms, telling Kane about his match with Edge and how he had hit him with a Swanton Bomb. Matt stared as Kane listened intently, noticing that Kane was standing all too close to Jeff.

"You keep that freak away from my brother!" Matt whispered harshly.

"Sure about that? Haven't you noticed the unusual interest Orton has taken in your pretty little brother? What do you think keeps him away?" Taker taunted Matt as he slowly circled him. Kane and Taker had taken on the roles of protectors since Orton had cornered Jeff in the showers, not that Matt was aware of that particular incident. Now Jeff was never alone, usually Kane following him quietly or watching from the shadows. "Who do you think stops him from beating him til he can't stand?" Matt lowered his head, not wanting to hear this. "Who do you think keeps him from pushing little Jeffrey there into a locker room and fucking him til he can't walk?" He continued to circle. "Who do you think keeps him from ramming his dick down his throat and fucking him raw?" Matt raised his head, tears glistening, unshed, in his eyes. Taker smiled evilly. "That's right, Mattie boy. We do." He grabbed Matt's chin and forced him to look at him. "You're mine," he growled. "We look after little Jeffrey because it keeps you happy. Give me anymore trouble and I won't care if you're happy or not. Do we have an understanding?"

Matt nodded. "Say it," Taker growled low in his throat. "Tell me you're mine and you'll be a good boy."

Matt swallowed hard. God, he hated this. He knew Taker got off on controlling him, humiliating him, but he would do anything to keep Jeff safe, even this.

"I'm yours," he said bitterly. "And I will be a good boy."

Taker didn't mind the attitude at all. It was one of the things he enjoyed about Matt. He knew Matt would continue to fight him and that made his submission that much sweeter. He bit him hard on the neck, causing Matt to wince in pain, but drew away before drawing blood. "Go play with your brother," he said almost affectionately as he pushed Matt away and swatted him on the butt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully the line of XOXOXO shows up to represent time passage/subject change. If not I apologize. **

Matt slowly picked his way back to his locker room, or should he say Undertaker's locker room. Mark had insisted they share a locker room, meaning Jeff now shared with Kane. It should have bothered Matt more, Kane being around Jeff, but things had fallen into a weird calm. Jeff and Kane really got along well, Kane adopting Jeff as the little brother he never had. And Jeff loved having both Kane and Taker to annoy. Matt was even getting used to the idea of him and Mark as a couple, a fucked up one, albeit, but a couple nonetheless. He was occasionally still uncomfortable with Mark's attention and actions, but seemed to mind less and less.

Damn, was his back sore, having been put through a table during his match with CM Punk. He rubbed his hand across the small of his back as he entered the locker room. Matt quickly stripped his ring gear off and headed into the shower, turning the water as hot as his aching body would allow. He stepped into the spray, propping his hands on the wall, sighing as the water ran over him.

Mark entered the locker room, knowing Matt would be there. It gave him a strange sense of contentment, but he refused to examine the reasons why. He quickly stripped his clothing and quietly entered the shower. Matt stood with his back to him, hands on the wall, head bowed. God, just looking at the boy made him hard, the water cascading down his broad back, caressing the olive skin. Mark came to stand behind Matt and put his hands to his back, gently massaging the muscles beneath. Matt immediately began to relax, recognizing Mark's hands on his skin, and moaned low in his throat. Mark leaned in, whispering "That feel good, Angel?" Matt's reply was to lean back into Mark's solid chest.

Mark let his hands roam to the front of Matt's body, over his chest and to his nipples. "I can make you feel better." His hands dipped to Matt's cock, half hard already, and began lightly stroking it. Mark turned the smaller man around and backed him to the wall. He leaned in to capture Matt's lips, as he continued stroking him.

Mark stopped and sank to his knees. "Mark, what are you…" but his questioned ended on a whimper as Mark took him into his mouth. Matt's head fell back and his hand snaked into Mark's hair as his cock was engulfed by the heat of Mark's mouth. He started to moan as Mark continued to suck him and his hand came up to gently massage his balls. He stared down in disbelief at the top of Mark's head, bobbing up and down, hair falling around his face. This massive giant, who took what he wanted when he wanted, was on his knees for Matt, taking nothing from him, only giving pleasure. It was in that second that Matt knew he was in love with Mark. The realization put him over the edge and he came. Mark continued sucking and swallowing until the last drop was out of Matt, causing him to slump against the tile wall. Mark pulled off of Matt and put his hands on Matt's thighs to support him. Mark looked up at Matt from his kneeling position and smiled. Matt's hand left his hair and caressed Mark's cheek softly, then he leaned down and lightly kissed his lips.

Taker was tired. He had just finished a grueling hour long match with Hunter and all he wanted was to find his Mattie boy, go to their hotel and make love to him. Taker paused at that thought. Make love? He ran his hand over his face and blew out a breath. Yeah, that was right, make love. He had no idea exactly when his feelings for Matt had changed, but there was no doubt that they had. Oh, he was still obsessed with having Matt, but he felt so much more for him than just the need to possess and dominate him. He really enjoyed being with Matt.

He rounded the corner, intent on reaching his locker room, showering, grabbing Matt, and then hitting the hotel, but something caught his attention and stopped him. Matt's laughter floated through the hall and Taker peeked into the room it came from. Matt was standing by the catering table talking. Taker smiled. Then he saw Chris Jericho approach Matt. Matt smiled as Chris placed a hand on his arm. Taker frowned as they leaned their heads together and Matt laughed at something Jericho said. Matt didn't move away from Chris and Chris didn't remove his hand. Taker stood staring, malicious thoughts running through his head, before silently leaving and making his way to his locker room.

How dare Jericho put his hands on Matt! But Matt didn't seem to mind, a little voice said. He laughed and graced Jericho with his beautiful smile. Taker seethed as his mind automatically decided that Jericho wanted Matt. Maybe Matt wanted him too. Maybe Jericho was already sleeping with Matt. Taker worked himself into a rage picturing his Matt underneath Chris Jericho, writhing in pleasure, moaning his name. He skipped the shower, quickly changed out of his ring gear, shoving his stuff into his gym bag, and left. He was so angry; he didn't think staying at the arena was a good idea. Normally he and Matt would drive back to their hotel room together, but he didn't trust himself to see Matt right now and he wanted to rip Jericho apart.

Matt frowned when he realized that Mark had left him at the arena. It wasn't like him at all. Mark always waited for Matt and if he didn't Kane was around. But neither was there, so Matt bummed a ride to the hotel with Jeff. He made his way to the hotel suite he shared with Mark and keyed into the room, only to find it dark. Mark wasn't here either. Matt changed into a pair of sweats, got comfortable on the couch, and turned on the TV. He fell asleep watching TV and that's how Mark found him when he quietly entered the room. He stood over Matt, silently watching him sleep, and felt his anger continue to fester. He wasn't' sure how long he stood there, watching, brooding, before Matt began to stir. His eyes fluttered open. "Mark?" he questioned sleepily.

Mark stared down at his dark angel. "Who else were you expecting?" he asked bitterly. Matt's eyes clouded with confusion as he sat up. "What?" Mark continued to stare at Matt, making him feel uncomfortable, something he hadn't felt with Mark in a while.

"Apparently, you have forgotten your place in our little arrangement." Mark said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, still very confused.

"Are you fucking him?"

Matt continued to stare up at Mark. "Are you drunk?"

"No," he answered calmly. "I am completely clear headed and I see what's going on."

Matt stood up and put a hand on Mark's chest. "Mark, I don't know what's going on or what you're thinking.."

Matt gasped in pain as Mark grabbed and twisted his wrist painfully. Mark leaned down close to Matt's face. "I know you're fucking him." His voice dripped with venom.

Matt's eyes teared up as Mark continued to twist his wrist. "Mark, please" he whimpered painfully.

Mark's eyes darkened evilly. "Please what, Mattie boy? You want me to treat you like the slut you are?" He ran his free hand down Matt's chest and pinched his nipple roughly. Matt cried out in pain. Mark smiled. He pushed Matt into the bedroom. Once there he roughly shoved Matt towards the bed. Matt put up both hands, as if to shield himself from Mark, as Mark stared at him darkly. "Mark, please, what's going on?"

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed."

Matt shook his head no. "What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

Mark was on Matt before he knew what happened. He grabbed Matt's chin in a viselike grip. "If you're as smart as you think you are, you'll shut your mouth," he said as he savagely gripped Matt's chin. Matt's eyes clouded with fear and it gave Mark some twisted satisfaction. "I'm taking a shower and if you know what's good for you, you'll be on the bed, naked, when I get out." He shoved Matt away from him and turned towards the bathroom.

Matt had no idea what had set Mark off, but he knew better than to piss him off any further. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and got into their bed. He would let Mark calm down and then find out what the hell was going on.

Mark came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, still dripping. He came to the side of the bed and stared down at Matt. Matt shifted under his intense gaze, not sure if he should speak or not. "M-mark? What's wrong?" Matt asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" Mark echoed. "What's wrong?" He grabbed a handful of Matt's hair, forcing his head back, making Matt wince in pain. "Hmmmm, let's see," Mark began as he climbed on to the bed, straddling Matt's body. "I spend an hour getting beat on in the ring and all I want to do is find my boy, take him home, and fuck him into the mattress, but what do I find?" He yanked on Matt's hair again, bringing tears to his eyes. He continued, his voice low and menacing, "I see that little fuck, Chris Jericho putting his hands on my boy." He put a hand to Matt's neck and squeezed slightly. "My boy," he repeated, "not Jericho's. But what else do I see? It's what I don't see. I don't see my boy, my baby, the one I love tell that Jericho bitch to get his hands off. Oh no, my boy is giggling and carrying on with Chris fucking Jericho!" Mark ended on a roar. He looked down at Matt and to his surprise, Matt was smiling. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" he growled.

Matt couldn't stop grinning. "You said you love me."

"So fucking what? What difference does it make if you're fucking Jericho?" Mark snarled as he tightened the grip on Matt's throat.

Matt put both hands around Mark's, prying it from his neck, surprised that Mark let him. "Baby, the only big-mouthed asshole I'm fucking is you."

Mark pinned both of Matt's hands above his head and leaned down close to his face. "Swear it. Swear to me that no one else has touched you," Mark demanded.

Matt smiled again. "You're jealous!" Matt said. "The big bad Undertaker is jealous!" And Matt began to laugh. Mark scowled. He found nothing funny about this situation, and damn it, he was not jealous! He pushed Matt further into the mattress with his body and Matt stopped laughing when he caught sight of the look on Mark's face. Mark was jealous, and though Matt found it amusing, he could tell that Mark found it anything but. "No one else has touched me since you, Mark."

Mark's face was stoic. "I'd kill anyone that touched you." Matt shivered because he knew that Mark was serious, and because it actually turned him on. It was funny how in the beginning this possessiveness of Mark's had terrified and terrorized Matt, but now it sent waves of desire through Matt's body. Matt had discovered through his time with Mark that he had his own little demented side and among other things, it obvious included being dominated. Matt leaned up and captured Mark's lips. "Baby, there's only you." Mark growled before claiming Matt's mouth. And then he proceeded with his earlier plan of fucking his boyfriend into the mattress.

"Angel, I'm serious. I want you to be careful if you're out without me or Glenn."

Matt sighed. Lately Mark had been way over protective, not wanting Matt to go anywhere without him. "Mark, really… what is with you lately?"

Mark wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and nuzzled his neck. "Mattie boy, I've been in this business a long time. I've got enemies. Some of which would not hesitate to come after you to get to me." Mark kissed along his neck. "Just be alert, pay attention when you're out. Please?"

Matt turned and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. He gently kissed his lips. "Baby, I'll be fine, but I promise I will be careful. Happy now?"

"Not yet," Mark growled as he backed Matt towards the bed, devouring his lips in the process.

Well, wasn't this interesting? The trip wasn't for nothing after all. He watched as the Undertaker came out of the club with his brother and two younger men. The youngest of the group had an array of colors mixed in his blond hair. He moved excitedly as he talked with Kane. But that wasn't what caught the stranger's attention. No, his eyes were fixed on the dark haired man at the Undertaker's side. He gazed up with a look of total trust. And Taker guided him out the door of the club with a hand on the small of his back. The rainbow-haired blond and Kane walked ahead as the stranger watched intently as Taker grabbed the brunette around the waist and devoured his mouth. He released him and as they walked to catch up with the other two men, he smiled sinisterly as he watched the Undertaker take the younger man's hand into his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Need to warn you, there's some major Matt abuse coming up. As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

Mark limped to his locker room after his match. Damn Michaels for catching him in the bad knee! He just wanted to grab a hot shower, then go to the hotel, ice his knee, and cuddle with Matt. As he dropped onto the locker room bench, he noticed the text alerts on his cell.

He smiled as he opened the first one. _Hey Baby!_ It was from Matt and the words were accompanied by a picture of Matt blindfolded and handcuffed to their hotel room bed. Mark chuckled. Matt could be so kinky sometimes.

The next one confused Mark. _Up to my elbows in work. _Mark opened the picture and gasped at what he saw. A forearm was shoved into Matt's ass halfway to the elbow. Matt's cock and balls were purple and swollen, something wrapped tightly around them. Taker was ready to tear out of the room then and there, but noticed there were more texts.

He reluctantly opened the next one. _What a pretty bitch!_ accompanied a picture of Matt, eyes screwed shut, a large hand twisted in his hair and an even larger cock shoved in his mouth. Mark's blood was boiling as he open the last one. _The belt would have fit around my waist, but he fits around my cock better._ A large cock in Matt's ass was the last picture sent. Mark feverishly scrolled through his phone checking the times these were sent. All during his match and the last one about 15 minutes ago. Damn! He needed to get to Matt.

~~~~~Matt's eyes fluttered open as he slowly woke up. He couldn't see anything, but thought he heard the sound of a cell phone camera. He struggled to sit up and winced in pain. He immediately realized a few things: one, he was blindfolded, two, he was handcuffed to the bed and three, his cock ached and throbbed and his ass was filled with something large and painful. He was also lightheaded and felt like he had the worst hangover of his life, but hadn't been drinking. He heard a noise in the room. "Mark?" he questioned softly. But he knew it wasn't Mark. They did some really kinky shit and could get really rough with each other, but not this. Not the pain Matt was feeling right now and certainly not the drugs that Matt was sure were the reason for his grogginess.

Matt heard the noise again. "Please, who's there?" he called fearfully. He cringed when he felt a large hand caress his cheek. "M-my boyfriend will be back soon. You should just leave." The hand left his face and Matt let out a scream as the object in his ass, a huge butt plug, was pulled out and slammed back in. Tears filled his eyes, wetting the blindfold.

"So, you're the Undertaker's little toy?" Matt's brain tried to work out where he had heard the voice before. "I told Taker I'd be back someday to take what was his. I was talking about his belt, but I think you'll do." Matt cried out as the plug was roughly removed again. "Open your legs." Matt shook his head, sure he knew where this was leading. A hand curled around Matt's neck, firmly pressing down on his windpipe, cutting off his air. He struggled as the voice growled low in his ear, "Bitch, open your legs or I'll fucking kill you right now." Matt slowly slid his legs apart and the pressure let up, allowing Matt to drag in gulps of air.

Matt flinched as he felt something touch his already abused hole. A scream was ripped from his throat as a fist was shoved in, not stopping until his tormentor was buried in his ass up to mid forearm. It was pulled in and out a few times, causing Matt to wail again. He cried in relief when the fist was removed. It was short-lived as Matt's chin was grabbed, prying his jaw open as his tongue was grabbed and pulled harshly. "If you make one more noise, I'll rip it out. Do you understand me?" Matt nodded weakly.

The fist was roughly shoved back in and Matt fought to keep quiet. Silent tears soaked the blindfold as he clenched his jaw tightly, trying to will his mind somewhere else. Mark would be here soon. Mark would save him. Matt's tormentor seemed to grow bored and withdrew his hand. The room was quiet, Matt's breathing harsh to his ears. A large body covered his, pressing him into the bed. He felt his hands being unlocked and then the blindfold was removed. Matt's vision was blurred with tears as he stared into the hard eyes of his tormentor. He knew this face, but the haze of pain and drugs kept his mind from identifying it.

Pain raced through his body as he was jerked off the bed and onto his knees on the floor. His head was bowed and he could see the coarse cord wrapped tightly around his now purple cock and balls. A hand twisted in his hair, pulling his head back. "Make me cum and I might let you go." The man's large cock was thrust into Matt's mouth, causing him to gag as it hit the back of his throat. Matt's hands pushed at the man's huge thighs, trying to gain some breathing room. A laugh filled the room as Matt continued struggling. His head was held in a viselike grip as the man began to fuck his mouth roughly, not caring that Matt was choking on the thick shaft. He abruptly stopped, holding Matt's head still. Tears streamed down Matt's cheeks and Matt was sure he heard a cell phone camera again, just before the man shoved all the way back in. He continued pushing in and out, making Matt's throat raw, then came with one last brutal thrust, hot cum shooting down Matt's abused throat.

Matt's hair was released and he crumpled to the floor, coughing and gagging. He whimpered in fear and tried to scoot away when he felt the hand touch his ass. His attacker gripped his thigh painfully holding him in place. "I'm not done with you yet, bitch." He unwrapped the cord from Matt's cock and began to roughly jerk him off. Matt groaned at the painful grip and tried to twist away from it. "Please stop," he begged. The hand left his hip and a fist smashed his face, causing him to grunt in pain. "Did I tell you to talk?" Matt was pulled up by a handful of hair and the large man was right in his face. "You're nothing! Shut your fucking mouth or Taker'll find you in pieces," he growled. Matt was shoved roughly onto the bed, facedown. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, in an effort to be quiet when the large cock was rammed inside him. He was slammed into a few times, the cock pulling almost all the way out. The sound of a cell phone again let Matt know that this monster was definitely documenting his torment. He was then slammed back into, setting so brutal a pace that Matt felt himself slipping into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Bonus points to Takers Dark Lover for guessing the bad guy. Hope you enjoy and as always, please review.**

Mark was so frantic to get into his room that he snapped the keycard off in the door in his rush to open it. He started pounding on the door. "Matt!" Glenn and Jeff rounded the corner to find Mark attempting to break down the door. "Mark, man, what's up?" Glenn asked. "I need in there now!" Mark roared.

Jeff was already keying into his and Glenn's room next door. "Come on, we can go through the adjoining door."

Jeff opened the door between the two rooms and gasped at the sight. Matt was naked, face down on the bed, blood covering his ass and thighs. Mark pushed Jeff aside and into Glenn's arms, where he dissolved into sobs. He put two fingers to Matt's neck and was relieved to feel a pulse. He gently pushed back Matt's hair from his face. "Mattie, angel, can you hear me?" Matt whimpered in fear and tried to pull away. Mark carefully turned him over in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. "Shhhhh, baby it's me. I won't hurt you," Mark crooned.

Matt's eyes fluttered open as Mark shifted him in his arms so he could run bathwater. "M-mark?" Matt's voice sounded so small it nearly broke Mark's heart. "Yeah, baby, I got you." He gently began to wash the blood off of Matt's body, carefully checking the damage as he went. There was a huge bruise on his cheek, his lips were swollen. He had already forming bruises on his ass, hips, and thighs. Mark was most concerned about the tearing around his opening. "Is he alright?"

Mark turned to find Jeff in the doorway, supported by Glenn. Tears streamed down his face as he stared wide-eyed at his brother. "I think he'll be okay, but we need to take him to a hospital." At this Matt got agitated. "No! No hospital! They'll ask questions. They'll know what happened! No, I won't go!"

"Angel, it's okay. We'll take care of you then. I won't make you go. It'll be all right. I promise." Mark spoke evenly, trying to get Matt to calm down. "Glenn, take Jeff out of here. Then bring me my bag. I have some pain killers I can give him."

Glenn nodded and herded Jeff into their room. "He'll be okay Jeff. We'll make sure of it. Here, take this." He handed Jeff two small white pills and a glass of water. Jeff didn't even question it, quickly swallowing both and laying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Glenn returned with Mark's bag. "How's Jeff?" Mark asked, worried for the younger Hardy. "I gave him some sleeping pills and he's lying down. Hopefully they'll knock him out for the night. Do you need any help?"

Mark had Matt wrapped in a blanket, cradled in his arms. "No, I'm gonna check the tearing, but I think I had better do it alone." Glenn nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Jeff. Call if you need anything." Glenn started back to his own room, but paused in the doorway, turning to his big brother. "Do we know who did this?"

Mark kissed the top of Matt's head as he laid him on the bed. "Not yet, but when we do, he's dead."

~~~~~~~It had been a couple weeks since Matt's attack and he wasn't recovering well. The physical marks were gone, but the mental scars were there. Matt had terrible nightmares, thrashing about in his sleep, trying to fight off an invisible attacker, and finally ending in Mark holding him while he cried until he passed out. Matt was also now afraid to be alone sure that _he_ would come back, so Mark, Glenn, or Jeff was never far from him.

At the moment Jeff was out with Edge and Christian, having some much needed fun. He was a wreck worrying about Matt and Mark and Glenn had all but had Adam and Jason kidnap him to get him out of the room. Matt was finishing up in the shower. He had started to take three and four showers a day, never feeling clean enough and was just now able to let Mark touch him intimately. … barely.

"Did you see this shit?"

Mark, having just checked on Matt, came into the room where Glenn was watching TV. "What?" Mark plopped down on the couch next to Glenn and frowned. "Are you fucking kidding me? They're seriously bringing this asshole back?"

Matt came out of the bathroom, clad in sweats and one of Mark's old shirts. "Come here, Angel," Mark called and motioned for Matt to sit on his lap. Matt sat down and snuggled into Mark's chest. "What are you watching?" he asked quietly.

"Some wrestling insider show," Mark answered. "Aww, there's that stupid fuck again. Would they just shut up? No one gives a fuck about this guy." At that Matt turned towards the TV.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Mark asked as Matt's hands twisted up in his shirt. Mark felt him start to shake, becoming so violent that he fell off Mark's lap. "Angel?" Mark reached for Matt and was horrified when he flinched. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't touch me!" Matt was staring straight ahead, eyes wide with terror, and shaking uncontrollably.

Mark looked on helplessly, not sure what to do. Glenn watched as Mark again tried to comfort Matt, then he realized what was wrong. Matt wasn't blankly staring ahead; rather his eyes were fixed on the TV, more specifically, the man on the TV. Glenn nudged Mark's shoulder and pointed.

Mark's head turned slowly from Matt, following both Glenn's direction and Matt's eye line.

"That bastard is dead!"

~~~~~ "Man, there is nothing on TV at all!" Glenn complained. Mark sat on the couch with Matt snuggled in his arms. "Check pay per view then. Maybe we can rent a good movie," Mark suggested as he nuzzled Matt's neck.

Jeff burst into the room. "Have you guys seen the news?" He grabbed the remote from Glenn, jumped onto the couch next to Matt and Mark, and changed the station. They stared at the news reporter.

"… again the badly burned body of a man identified as professional wrestler Sid Vicious was found by police early this morning. Vicious, known for his feud with the Undertaker, was slated to return to the WWE later this month. The police have ruled his death a homicide, but have no suspects at this time."

Jeff shook his head. "Wow, can you believe that?"

"Must have got into some bad trouble. People should be more careful nowadays," Mark said solemnly. He glanced down at Matt, still cuddled up on his lap and his heart leapt at the small smile playing across the boy's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the story. And what is up with Fanfic? I keep having trouble updating and even just logging in. I hope the issues are fixed soon!**

Things slowly got back to normal, or as normal as they could be for Matt and Mark. After the unfortunate death of Sid Vicious, Matt seemed like a new person. His confidence was back, although he still occasionally woke in the night, sweating and crying, reaching for Mark for comfort. But in all, life was good. Jeff was his usual bouncy self and Glenn his usual broody self. Mark bitched about his funky moods, but Matt, Matt saw what Mark didn't. Glenn was trying to be secretive, without making it seem like he was being secretive and Mark just chalked it up to his personality. Matt decided to keep a closer eye on Glenn, for he had a genuine fondness for his new "brother" and would help him out in any way he could.

Kane was looking at him again, Cody just knew he was. At first, it had kind of bothered him, Kane's intense eyes raking over his body, but now he craved it. Kane was so big and strong, he knew what he wanted and he took it, not letting anyone stand in his way. Kind of like Randy. Cody had always gravitated towards strong personalities. He had long ago recognized the need in himself to be, well, controlled. He liked for someone else to tell him what he should and shouldn't do and to punish him when he didn't obey. He also found that it wasn't a sexual thing, either, at least not entirely. He had never slept with either Randy, who was Cody's mentor here in the wrestling world, or Teddy, who was like his big brother, even though Cody thought of him more as the hot big brother that he wanted to fuck, but they were his rocks. They led him, supported him, and took care of him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand placed softly on his lower back. "Excuse me," Kane's voice came out in a low rumble as he gently moved Cody away from the catering table. Cody's breath hitched at the touch and he swore he would have dropped to his knees right then and there if Kane asked. Kane smiled lazily at him as he reached around for something on the table. Cody tipped his head back to stare into the larger man's face. "Hey," he breathed out, not sure what to say or if he should say anything at all. He quickly glanced around the room, Randy and Teddy would drag him away if they saw him talking to Kane, Randy having told Cody to steer clear of both him and the Undertaker, but they were alone in the room. Kane brought a large hand, gently brushing Cody's cheek. He leaned down slowly, "Are you as sweet as you look?" His hand cupped Cody's chin, holding him in place as he dropped his lips to the smaller man's. Kane's lips lingered on Cody's for only seconds before he pulled back. "Yeah, you are." Cody let out a slow breath. Jesus, the guy only gave him a little peck on the lips and Cody was hard as hell.

"Randy says I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Kane smiled. "Do you do everything that Randy tells you to?"

"Usually," Cody smiled back shyly.

"So if he told you to…" Kane's voice lowered as he leaned down to whisper in Cody's ear. Cody giggled and blushed.

"Cody." Ted. Cody stepped away from Kane quickly as he heard his name called. Ted entered the room, eyes narrowing as he saw Kane. He quickly moved to Cody's side. "He's not bothering you, is he?" Ted whispered, but not so low that Kane couldn't hear him. Kane chuckled and Ted cast an angry look at him. "Like you could stop me if I was."

Ted approached Kane, ignoring Cody's pleas to leave and his hands pulling on his arm. "If I want to bother Rhodes, I will," Kane stated as Ted stepped closer. He grinned into the younger man's face. "I'll bother him wherever, whenever, and _however_ I want." Ted's eyes danced with fire as he spoke, "Stay away from him." Then he turned, grabbing Cody's arm as he went. Cody looked back at Kane and smiled meekly. "I'll see you around, sweetness," Kane called out as they exited the room.

Yeah, Kane was gonna have Cody, regardless of Randy or Ted or anyone else. The boy was just so sweet, so innocent, so naïve, and so his for the taking. He got the feeling that had Ted not come in when he did that he could have taken Cody right then, fucking his ass right there on the catering table. Damn Dibiase, Kane was gonna make him pay for interrupting. What should he do to him? He'd like to beat his ass in the ring, he'd like to beat his ass out of the ring, he'd even like to beat his ass in bed. Now where did that come from? Kane had to admit, the Million Dollar bitch was nice to look at. And he would probably be a tiger in bed. What the hell, Rhodes and Dibiase seemed to do everything else together, why break it up? Kane smiled to himself, he was gonna make both sweet little Cody and that spitfire Ted his bitches.

The next day, the Hardy's and the Brothers of Destruction were sitting in their hotel room. What came out Jeff's mouth stunned the others.

"I want Randy."

**So that's the end and if you're screaming at me "How can that be the end?", then you just need to be on the lookout for I Want What I Want Part 2. First chapter will be up shortly. I've got some timeline issues to work out on it and some smut to add in here and there, but it's mostly finished. **


End file.
